


For all that you are and for all that you aren't

by Sintero, Staubengel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/pseuds/Sintero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: Part of my 700 followers special on tumblr. For ImSoVain who requested: Wade gets super jealous of something and it takes a little time for Peter to notice. Once Peter notices, it's nothing but fluff, comfort, and smut for Wade. 
Thank you to awesome Sintero/Writhingbeneathyou for helping me with this. Writing Spideypool together with her is so much easier und turns out so much better <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImSoVain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoVain/gifts).



Peter and Gwen had always gotten along just great. 

They were both complete science geeks with a matching talent for sass and witty humor; their playful bantering was second only to that of Peter and his beloved boyfriend, Wade Wilson. 

In the beginning, even though Gwen was Peter’s best friend - aside from Wade, of course - she and the merc had never met. Gwen had always been more for Peter Parker and Wade had always been more for Spider-Man, even though Gwen knew Peter’s second identity. But he had always kept her out of his superhero affairs, just as he had kept Wade out of his private life.

But then he and Wade had become a couple and the man was suddenly a part of Peter Parker’s life as well. And of course Peter couldn’t keep that a secret from Gwen forever. It had taken a bit of time to convince Wade to meet her, but it was important to Peter and he had assured Wade that they would get along just fine and also that he was allowed to keep his mask on if that helped him. So it finally had happened and the three of them had met for dinner in Wade’s apartment.

It had been a wonderful evening, at least in Peter’s eyes. He and Gwen worked together incredibly smoothly and of course he loved Wade too much to even describe it, so having his two favorite people on earth (apart from Aunt May, maybe) together with him had been a blast. Sadly Gwen had to leave far too early because of her dad being an overprotective police captain and so Peter had offered to escort her home, meaning giving her a webshooter ride. It was faster and safer that way.

Only an hour later, he climbed back through the window of Wade’s living room and called a cheerful “I’m back!” at his lover.

His only answer was the clinking of dishes and the unmistakable accompaniment of Beyonce’s  _ Lemonade _ coming from the kitchen.

“Wade?” Peter called again as he jumped to the floor and closed the window behind him. “I’m back!” He pulled the mask and the gloves off of his body on his way to the kitchen and tossed them on a drawer. Smiling at the back of his boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed him on the shoulder. “Hey. Can I help you by drying the dishes?”

Wade’s muscular body tensed within his arms, then relaxed in forced increments. “Nah, I’ve got this. Why don’t you go watch TV or something?” he stated with a strained levity that was so obviously an affect.

Peter frowned and retreated to step beside Wade and lean into his field of vision. “I don’t mind helping you,” he assured. “You don’t have to do all the work yourself. You already did the cooking, so I wouldn’t burn down the entire house. I can clean the dishes, really. Why don’t  _ you _ go watch TV and relax a little? Hm?”

“I’m good,” Wade retorted as he leaned away from Peter and cranked up his music.

Peter’s frown deepened. “You’re not good,” he stated, trying to drown out the music. “Are you angry with me or something? Did I do something wrong?”

“Got hot sauce in my bag swag,” Wade sang out along with the music, putting a bit of hip into it and pointedly ignoring Peter’s attempts to interrupt.

“Wade!” Peter tried to catch his attention once more. As it didn’t help, he walked over to the I-pod dock to switch it off. He hated nothing more than being ignored like that by Wade.

“The fuck, Peter?” Wade glanced back, frowning beneath his mask. He reached over to turn the song back on.

“‘The fuck,  _ Peter _ ’?!” Peter asked and batted Wade’s hand away. “The fuck,  _ Wade! _ What is wrong with you? Why are you angry with me? Talk to me! Don’t you dare blast that music all over me to avoid this conversation! Why are you upset?”

“I ain’t upset,” Wade roared back, spinning on his heel to stomp back to their shared bedroom.

“The hell you aren’t!” Peter shouted after him. With a well-placed webstring to Wade’s back, he stopped the merc from going any further. “Just tell me what it is! Did I say something wrong during dinner or what? Are you angry I left you alone with the dishes? Just talk to me, you stubborn baby!”

With deadly grace, Wade unsheathed a hunting knife from the waistband of his jeans and sliced his shirt open at the front. The fabric fell away with the forced recoil of Peter’s webbing.

“I said I ain’t fucking angry,  _ Peter _ !” he growled without stopping. “Why don’t you just screw off and go hang out with your girlfriend. I’m going out.”

He roughly pulled his duffel bag from the closet and slipped a pistol into his waistband alongside his knife as he stormed towards the window, bare-chested.  

This time the webbing blocked the window handle. 

“ _ What?!” _ Peter called from somewhere behind Wade. Only a second later he was crouching on the window still, staring at Wade in disbelief. “My  _ what?!  _ That’s what this is about? Gwen? Seriously?”

“Oh, is that her name? I couldn’t remember what with you waxing poetic every five fucking minutes. You know, on account of having shit for brains up here,” Wade snarled, violently prodding himself in the temple. “Whatever.  _ This _ ain’t about anyone because there ain’t no ‘ _ this _ .’ I’m. Going. Out.” He whirled about and stalked towards the bedroom door instead with predacious grace.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Peter determined and simply jumped on his back. Apparently this was the only way to keep Wade from going anywhere without him. “You will calm down and we will talk this through! Because this is complete bullshit! I don’t have a thing for Gwen and you are not nuts! I won’t let you go until this is checked!”

“You got two seconds to let me go, kid,” Wade stated dangerously, barely moved by Peter’s sudden impact.

“Or what? You’re going to slice off my arms?” Peter grunted. “I will not let you go, Wade! We need to talk about this, right now! And trust me, I  _ will _ find a way to keep you from ‘going out’, even if I have to decapitate you and talk this out with only your head in my hands!”

“One.” Deadpool held up a single gloved finger and continued down the hall.

“Wade, I am not into Gwen! She is nothing but a friend! If I had a thing for her, I would be together with her and not with you!” Peter kept on trying to reason with him, unimpressed.

Peter’s admission roared in Wade’s ears, but the meaning was lost in the incessant pounding of blood from his broken heart. “No, I hear you loud and clear. We’re only together by the power of your good graces. Got it,” he nodded sagely, then began to uncurl his second finger.  

“Fucking hell, Wade!” Peter yelled in pure anger. “We are together because I love the shit out of you, you stupid asshole! You and only you, even though you accuse me of cheating on you, apparently! Because I love you so much that I wanted to introduce you to my friend! Jesus fuck, Wade, calm down!”

“Like it’s so far fetched? You look at that Barbie doll like she hung the moon. She gets your technobabble, laughs at your stupid-ass jokes, flashes those doe eyes like she don’t realize that she’s flawless. She’s a fucking normal, productive member of society. You two are like a picture-perfect rom-com couple. I… I can’t give you any of that. Can’t even compete,” Wade admitted in a voice like shattered glass. He lowered his hand and shuffled to a stop in the middle of the living room.

Peter’s anger left him immediately. Instead of clinging to Wade to hold him back, he now pulled himself further up to gently hug his shoulders and nestle his head up against the merc’s. 

“But I don’t want her,” he assured in a calm and low voice. “I want you, Wade. Gwen has been my friend for years now, and yes, she is very important to me. I love her as a friend, because yes, she does get my technobabble and laughs at my stupid-ass jokes and is a fantastic person. But I am not in love with her. And neither is she in love with me. We are friends, simple as that. She’s like a sister to me. And I’m-... her fourth brother or something, I don’t know. But listen closely now, because this is very important.” 

He brought his lips up close to Wade’s ear and whispered: “I love you. I love to be engulfed in your massive arms and pressed against your bulk, because there is no safer feeling in the world. I love to laugh at  _ your _ stupid-ass jokes, because I’ve never heard anything more hilarious. I love being showered in your nicknames because each of them makes my heart flutter like there are butterflies in it. I love to look at your beautiful smile and your warm, loving eyes first thing in the morning because they make me believe that there’s still something worth getting up for.”

Wade’s vision blurred and his broad shoulders began to droop beneath Peter’s weight as he continued. 

“I love watching the Golden Girls with you while eating ice cream for dinner. I love fighting over the blankets with you at night. I love having knock-down, drag-out battles with you on the playstation. I love opening up my notepad to see you have scribbled a tasteless, naughty sketch inside. I love everything about you, Wade, and I love being in love with you. You are the only person in the world I want to be with like this. Okay? There is nothing to compete over, because you already won. You are my perfect match. And I will love you until the end of time, even if you’ll never stop singing off-key in the shower. I promise.” He kissed Wade’s ear and then his temple before he nuzzled his head once more. “And besides,” he then added, “I am as gay as it gets, so there’s no way in hell I’d ever be interested in Gwen.”

Wade dropped the duffel bag and collapsed to his knees, jarring both he and Peter in the process. “That was a big wall of text,” he remarked, voice thick.

“Well, yeah, maybe,” Peter admitted, still holding onto him. “But it had to be said. And I could go on and list even more things I love about you, if that’s what it takes. I could go on all night.”

All at once, the fight left Wade’s body, abandoning him in a mire of exhaustion and shame. “You’re too good to me. Too good for me,” he pronounced tearfully. Then he reached back and manhandled Peter until he was situated in Wade’s lap.

“I am not,” Peter told him. “I am not too good for you. I am not. I’m not.” He wrapped his arms around Wade’s head and pulled his face against Peter’s shoulder. “I love you so much, Wade,” he whispered as he caressed the merc’s back. “Everything that you are. And everything that you aren’t. I just love the entirety that is you. And I am sorry if I made you doubt that.”

Shaking his head in denial, Wade wrapped his muscular arms around Peter and held him close. “Sorry, Baby Boy,” he managed to rumble through both his wet mask and Peter’s shoulder.

“No, don’t be,” Peter said. “Don’t be. I get it, believe me. I was being a complete hypocrite right there when I got angry at you for being jealous. But I promise you, there is no reason for you to be jealous of Gwen. Not a single one.”

Wade squeezed tighter. “Love you.”

“I love you too, babe,” Peter assured him. “With everything that I have.”

“I guess I shouldn’t have taken the baseball bat to your stuff after all,” the merc remarked after he had taken a long moment to take comfort in Peter’s scent and regain his composure.

“Oh my God, you didn’t,” Peter groaned. “I swear, if my camera has suffered, I will make  _ you _ suffer, man.”

“Nah, I’m just kidding,” Wade assured him. “But I’ll have you know those are the cleanest fucking dishes you’ve ever seen.”

Peter gave a low chuckle and kissed the side of Wade’s head. “I’m sorry, babe,” he mumbled. “Hey, tell you what: How about we go clean ourselves as well? And to make it worth it, we’ll get ourselves really dirty beforehand. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like you’re mixing your Christina Aguilera in with my ‘Yonce. But I’ll let it slide just this once on account of wanting to get laid.” Wade buried his grin into Peter’s shoulder.

Laughing, Peter softly slapped Wade’s back. “That’s sounding more like you,” he stated. “Finally. Let’s screw each other’s brain out, have a hot shower and then watch TV until we fall asleep on the sofa.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Awesome.” Peter pressed another kiss on Wade’s head before he let go of him. “Your wish is my command today. Whatever kinky fantasy you want to fulfill, throw it at me, big guy.”

“Oh, a free fantasy pass? It must be Mr. Wade Winston Wilson’s lucky day! So I can pick absolutely anything?” Wade asked excitedly.

Peter had to chuckle from the cuteness that was Wade and nodded. “Absolutely anything. That’s how much I love you,” he said, even though he was quite certain he would regret it.

Without warning, Wade scooped Peter up off of his lap and into a bridal carry.

“Alright, then I want to do my absolute favorite role play. I’ll be the hunky mercenary with attachment issues and you’ll be the dashing superhero that’s way out of his league, but for some inexplicable reason loves him more than tacos,” he pronounced excitedly, then paused as if struck by an epiphany. “It’s the super penis, isn’t it?”

Once again, Peter had to laugh. Wade was the most amazing person on the planet and he surprised Peter everyday with what he did and said. His love for the merc was endless and warmed his heart anew whenever they were together.

“Yeah, you got me,” he giggled, nodding. “It’s the super penis. I fell in love with it the second I saw it pressed against the inside of your suit.”

“I knew it!” the merc exclaimed. He powered his way up from the floor, taking Peter’s weight easily, and jogged down the hall. As soon as he reached the bedroom he tossed Peter onto the bed and watched him bounce.

“Oh, but how could I resist,” Peter whined, making his body writhe on the sheets. “I’m such a sucker for hunky mercenaries with attachment issues and their super cocks. A cocksucker, so to say.”

Losing his composure, Wade clutched his stomach and laughed uproariously. “Oh, and just how good of a cocksucker are you?” he wheezed.

Peter grinned widely, giggling himself at his own terrible joke. “Why don’t you come here and find out?” he teased.

Still chuckling, Wade stalked towards the bed with every ounce of predatory intent. He climbed over the duvet and caged Peter in beneath the bulk of his body. Then, he simply rolled over and sprawled himself next to Peter and shoved his hands beneath his head. “Alright, get to work then,” he drawled, grin evident in his voice.

Still grinning, Peter rolled himself on top of Wade and pecked their lips together through the mask. Then he crawled downwards, leaving a trail of kisses on the merc’s exposed chest and stomach. He took his time with it while he opened the pants and dragged them over Wade’s firm ass cheeks. 

“Mmh, well hello there, gorgeous,” he purred as he glanced down at the half-erect dick bowing upwards to meet him. “Long time no see. How about I give you a welcome kiss? Huh?”

He scooted down even further until his head was on level with Wade’s groin. Humming lowly, he bent his head to let his lips brush over the entire length of Wade’s shaft. Then he pressed a soft kiss onto the tip.

It took all of Wade’s self-restraint not to simply grab Peter by the back of the head and force him to take every last swollen inch. Instead, he buried his fists into the sheets and moaned brokenly to the ceiling.

Peter tortured him a little more by taking his cock in hand and slowly licking along the thick vein on its underside. He even repeated the action for a second time before he finally let Wade’s erection slip into his mouth.  The pressure of piercing the tightened ring of Peter’s lips with his cockhead mimicked the sensation of penetration in a way so satisfying that it startled a yelp out of Wade. He bucked up instinctively into Peter’s mouth along the channel of his tongue, and nudged the back of his throat. 

Peter paused for a moment, just holding the member between his lips. Then he suddenly began to hollow out his cheeks and suck.  Unable to stay still, Wade bit his lower lip and squirmed beneath the onslaught of hot, humid suction where he needed it most.

Peter knew exactly what he was doing to Wade. Still sucking, he began to move his head up and down along Wade’s shaft in rhythm and his hand found its way to Wade’s crotch as well to fondle his balls. His head began to move faster, his tongue pressing against the underside of Wade’s dick insistently. He hummed every now and then to send soft vibrations right to Wade’s core. All teasing was gone now. Peter wanted to give Wade as much as he could right away.

The lurid squelch of spittle joined the symphony of Wade’s broken moans, half prayer and half sob. Each stoke of Peter’s tongue felt like a hot brand, marking its agonizing claim on more than just his flesh. How he could ever have thought that Peter wasn’t entirely devoted to him was rather silly in retrospect.

As Wade’s orgasm was already near, Peter sucked his cock in all the way and hollowed his cheeks around it. Tears stung his eyes, but he suppressed his gag reflex in favor of swallowing Wade’s dick throat-deep.

At the first taste of that clutching heat, the claws of pending release pulled Wade’s balls up close to his body and sunk sharply into his abdominals, causing him to curl up from the bed like a man possessed. With a guttural cry, he finally tipped over the plateau and rushed headlong into orgasm.

Peter grabbed his hips to keep them in place while he swallowed every drop of come Wade shot down the hot tunnel of his throat. Only as the merc was completely spent did Peter let the cock slip from his mouth and sit up, spit and tears making parts of his face glisten.

Wade collapsed bonelessly to the bed, sweat slick and panting. He tried to choke out a thank you, but the words caught in his throat at the sight of Peter hovering above him. 

Spidey only smiled and grabbed Wade’s pants to pull them off of his body completely, together with his boots. Then he crawled up and tenderly shoved Wade’s mask over his face. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” he hummed softly and leaned down for a gentle kiss. 

“Mmm, hi, Baby Boy,” Wade mumbled reverently into the kiss. Accepting Peter’s weight onto his chest, Wade wrapped him in a massive hug and held him tight.

Peter’s smile widened as he nuzzled his nose against Wade’s cheek lovingly. “You have no idea how much I love you,” he whispered.

“You too. Sorry I’m an idiot,” Wade apologized, smoothing one palm down Peter’s back.

“It’s okay,” Peter assured and kissed his cheek. “As long as you’re my idiot.”


End file.
